Nami: New and improved
by nineteen-red-roses
Summary: 2 years are up, and it's time for the Straw Hats to reunite! Our favorite Navigator is no longer the damsel in distress. How will the One Piece world react to her newly found powers and strong desire for sex? Is her love really as unrequited as she believes? Follow Nami as she meets (and fucks :P) new people along the way. ***Nami/Luffy/Kidd/Law***
1. Prologue

_**A little thought I had... I love Nami/Luffy pairing, but I also believe Nami/Kidd and Nami/Law are so cute! Unfortunately, there isn't that many story's with my three favorite men having sex with my favorite girl hahaha Therefore, my story was born! I warn you... THERE WILL BE MATURE CONTENT. I do not own One Piece... if I did... Nami would be having mind blowing sex with all the hot guys! :P Enjoy!**_

 _ **This chapter is a slight cross over with Naruto/One Piece. SLIGHTLY! The rest of the chapters is pure ONE PIECE I promise.**_

 **Prologue**

A tall beautiful woman stood in her room packing all her belongings. She was finally going to go home. Finally she was going to be able to see them again... see "him" again. She smiled sadly to herself as she picked up her bags and walked outside to say goodbye to everyone.

I'ts been 2 years since the Straw-hats had separated. Within that time it was hard for Nami to stay away from her captain, especially after she found out about his brother Ace, may he rest in peace. She hated herself for being so damn pathetic! What did Luffy even see in her? She was always the damsel in distress... always getting in the way and needing protection. Well no more. She dedicated her time getting stronger and honing her skills in a sky island known as Weatheria. She wanted to be useful to her captain. Yes, she was the world's greatest Navigator, or so she kept telling herself, since no one seemed to be able to predict the weather as accurate as she, but she wanted... no, needed, to be physically strong as well.

Unfortunately for her, the citizens of Weatheria were mainly tall, weak and naive old men, who were unsure of how to handle crime and violence. As the weeks passed by, Haredas, who is a scientist of Weatheria and Nami's tutor in the arts of weather manipulation, introduced her to a young group of friends who she later came to realize were ninjas. Kakashi, a handsome, silver haired, mask wearing man was the oldest and leader of the group, followed by Naruto the knuckle head, Sasuske the serious one, and Sakura the beautiful smart one.

Somehow they balanced each other out. Anyways, they took a liking to Nami, (well the boys did... Sakura was extremely jealous of her big breasts!) and quickly became friends with her and they took her under their wing showing her how to manipulate chakra, haki, and they even showed her martial arts and the art of two sword fighting. "I bet Zoro will have a heart attack once he sees he's got competition." She joked as she chuckled to herself. Finally, she didn't feel as weak. In fact, she was now also able to use her newly discovered chakra to manipulate the weather. Haredas was the one to realize it first when he started paying attention how the weather was almost in sync with Namis emotions.

She was now a new woman. Blossomed both in looks and skills. She grew in to a tall 5'8, and had beautiful long Orange, wavy hair that reached her waist. Her figure was now slim and toned with all the muscle from her training;showing a small feminine 6 pack that she loved to show off every chance she got. Her breast, much to Sakuras horror, grew even bigger! All in all she was drop dead gorgeous!

She was extremely excited to see all her friends again. She wondered how they were, did they look different too? Are they stronger? She shook her head and chuckled. Of course they have changed. They must have all grown super strong to be able to proudly say they are the future pirate kings crew.

She was now outside preparing to call down her very own cloud, that her mentor gave her as a congratulations gift after she surpassed him and all his peer in the arts of weather manipulation. She was freaked out at first, how the hell was a cloud going to support her weight and all her belongings? She quickly realized her worrying was misplaced since the cloud was able to change it's size and weight. Her eyes shined bright like a diamond at her discovery. Can you imagine all the treasure she'll be able to steal now that she had her very own cloud? She'll be able to carry every single piece of gold on her cloud, who she named "Nimbus", and he'll float it all away to the sky away from prying eyes, until she called him again. Awesome fucking gift! The old man out did himself.

Nami was now saying goodbye to the last two that she will miss more than anyone else on the island, Kakashi and Haredas, who had sad frowns on their face. "I'm really going to miss everyone. I can never repay you for everything that you have done for me... especially you Haredas. Gen-San is like a father to me, but you will always be like the annoying grandfather I never wanted, but still love" The beautiful, busty long haired woman smiled sadly to the old man before she turned to stare at the handsome Man who not only made her stronger physically but emotionally as well. In a way, she did love him, but not in the way she knew he wanted. "I'll miss you the most..." She whispered softly in his ear as he hugged her tightly... not wanting to let her go.

They both spent a lot of time together, and she even gave him her virginity. She was planning to give it to the man she loved, but she knew that he would never see her as more than a nakama...and as his navigator. Kakashi fell madly in love with her, but he understood her heart belonged to another, much to his frustration. She was honest with him, and for that he loves her even more. Still, knowing that her heart was taken did not prevent him from making her moan HIS name over and over again until he was sucked dry. He discovered that after taking her virginity, which he smirked cockily at, Nami grew a strong desire for sex. She would last hours and hours before coming. After their 10th time he found himself unable to make her cum as quickly as he used to. She was a challenge indeed, but he preferred her that way.

"Is there anything I can say or do to make you stay here with me?" Kakashi pleaded to her, still not letting her out of his arms. "You know I can't Kashi..." She sighed sadly as she slowly and gently willed him to let her go. She stared deep in his eyes and leaned in to give him one last gentle kiss in the lips. His eyes started watering. "I love you Nami..." She smiled cockily at him, trying to break the sad atmosphere. "I know.. can't say that I blame you" She stuck her tongue out and winked playfully at him making both men laugh at her silliness. "Besides..." Haredas spoke up as Nami was getting on her floating cloud. "She'll always have her lower back tattoo to remember you by" He chuckled at them. It was true. Nami couldn't give him her whole heart but he asked if she was willing to let him tattoo the name "Cat Burglar" in big beautiful capital letters on her. She agreed and will for ever carry a piece of him everywhere.

They chuckled, and with one last goodbye, both men watched their beautiful orange haired devil fly away from them on Nimbus. "What am I going to do with out her Haredas?" Kakashi cried as he fell on his knees. The old man sighed sadly to the young man who was like his son. "You'll see her again Kakashi." The silver man looked up hopefully towards the older man. "Besides, Thanks to us she isn't a damsel in distress anymore. Her nakama and everyone else she meets is going to be in one hell of a surprise when they see her." He frowned. Not knowing if what he said was a good or bad thing. With how strong she has gotten she is going to attract many enemies, admirers, and hopefully more nakama. 'Please be safe Nami', he thought to himself.

Kakashi pouted. He's seen many beautiful women, but Nami is by far the most beautiful woman he has ever met. He wasn't stupid. He knows he created a monster. She was exceptionally skilled in combat, add that to her amazing weather manipulation and her newly found addiction to sex; She was the perfect woman. Every mans fantasy. He growled at the mere thought of her fucking another man. It was going to happen. He knows it, but still, he didn't have to like it. He growled. She really is a cat burglar, she was able to do what everyone thought was impossible...stealing his heart. He chuckled to himself. 'Until we meet again My love'. He sighed sadly once again before standing up and walking away.

 **Authors Note: What do you think? Should I post the next chapter? I actually already have it finished and WILL be posting the next chap lol :P BUT i'm curious to see if my readers enjoyed my idea so far! OH, just so you know... next chapter NAMI/KIDD will come out. Oh yea baby... and of course our favorite "M" "LEMON' will be showing up as well!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Reunion

Nami was excited. She was able to see the island they all agreed to meet in. She got off of Nimbus and started walking around. There was still a few hours left before she needed to head towards their ship. She wanted to stop by a bar and get a drink to calm her nerves. Just thinking how much stronger Luffy and everyone must have became made her a little nervous. What if all her training was for nothing? What if she still gets in their way? What if after everything, after all her hard work and suffering to become the woman she is now... they decide she still isn't skilled enough? What if Luffy met a new woman? She frowned grumpily as she walked in to a bar.

Ignoring the cat calls she sat in a booth and smirked flirtatiously to the bartender. "Hey there, can you give me your strongest alcohol hun?" She purred, making him blush and stutter out a "Y-yess m-mam". Chuckling to herself she turned on her booth and looked around for a familiar face. There were a lot of men checking her out and trying to get her attention. She, of course, ignored them all. Tsking in annoyance she turned back towards the bartender who put down a glass of beer in front of her. "Thanks sweetie" She smiled sexily, succeeding in turning the mans face red.

She was enjoying her beer when she suddenly noticed movement from her right.

Sure enough, after a few seconds, a pale, tall, muscular man with bright red hair, resembling flames walked up to her. "Hey" He smirked sexily towards her. She looked up from her seated position and scanned him from head to toes, succeeding in making him smirk cockily. "Like what you see?" He asked, taking a seat next to her. She chuckled cutely at him making him blush from her adorableness. "As a matter a fact I do." She smirked, making him swallow a lump in his throat. 'Whoa, this woman is fucken sexy and straightforward'. he thought nervously to himself. "Is that so?" He played it off cool, not wanting to let her know how much she affected him. "What's your name handsome?" She asked with hooded eyes. The man was extremely buff and looked like he could keep up with her in bed. He also looked like the one that seemed to prefer to be the dominant one... that would have to change. One thing she absolutely loved is over powering cocky men like him. Hopefully she wouldn't be disappointed.

If he thought she was his prey he got another thing coming. She smiled coyly, while laying her hands on his bare arm. "K-k-kidd" He stuttered out, making her smirk in triumph. "Well Kidd, I have a few hours before I'm needed else where. Do you want to have a little fun?" Straight to the point... The Orange haired beauty suggested while whispering in his ear. He groaned and nodded his head yes, unable to form coherent words. She smirked and stood, beckoning him to follow her.

After walking 5 minutes, Kidd was persuaded by the woman to rent the most expensive room in the island. He was too distracted to notice the fact that the the hotel was decorated with lots of whips, vibrators, and handcuffs. Much to his annoyance, once inside, Nami locked the door and pushed him towards the bed. He was angry and was about to complain but one look at her and his mind went blank. There she was, stripping out of her blue jeans and long sleeved shirt. Kidd was able to see that she was even more sexier that he first thought. His dick got hard just by watching her. Once she got the last piece of clothing off and was completely naked he almost came just by watching the goddess in front of him. 'It had to be illegal to be that fucken Sexy', he thought to himself.

Nami Smirked cockily down at him, enjoying his reaction towards her naked body. "I can't say I blame you for being tongue-tied." She joked. "Sometimes even I get distracted when I look at my reflection." She chuckled as she crawled towards him, helping him get his clothes off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He chuckled with her...Loving the fact she had a sense of humor. "Well with a body like yours, any one would be shocked." He gasped when she started kissing his neck. She winked at him, deciding it was best to begin her mini torture... one that she was certain he'll end up loving as much as she does. "Do you want to play a game?" She asked coyly. "What type of game?" He wondered, trying to ignore his pulsing hard cock.

She smiled up at him. "A very simple game" Smiling evilly at him she continued, "I give you pain and you give me pleasure." She smirked, loving his shocked expression. "That is... unless you've changed your mind about fucking me." She sighed over-dramatically as she got off of him, flaunting her nakedness to his hungry eyes. As he watched her impossibly large breasts jiggle, he smirked, sexily towards her. "I accept. But I doubt you can cause me any pain." She was right. He was a cocky bastard. She smirked back at him cockily. "Deal.. Let the game begin." Smiling seductively, she walked towards the bathroom. He groaned, wondering what the hell he's gotten himself into. He was Kidd! He gives pain, not receives it. He was about to second guess himself when she came out of the bathroom, he thought he would die.

She was wearing like 4-inch stiletto healed black leather shiny boots, black fishnet stockings with black crotch-less panties, a black garter belt and the kicker, a black nipple-less bra. He couldn't believe his eyes. Her skin was like fine ivory totally in opposition to the color of night she dressed herself in. Her nipples a wonderful pink with very wide areolas. She walked over towards him with two sets of sea-stone handcuffs, something that looked like manacles and something small and black. She smiled and asked if he was still willing.

He was a little worried, but yes, very much still willing. Nami smiled happily. Enjoying being the dominant one. She was going to milk the fuck out of it. Kakashi has told her she had a sick imagination, this red head has no idea what she's going to make him experience. She laughed mentally to herself. He seems like a "Macho man" she can't wait to dominate him.

She went over to the red head and put her lips to his, darting her tongue in and out of his mouth, slowly, almost painfully teasing. He put his hands to her beautiful bare nipples and she slapped his hands away. Tsking at his eagerness.

She stepped back and gave him a look that spoke volumes. She was going to be in control and he was just supposed to enjoy it. She spreads his arms, putting them out to the sides and then she starts undressing the last clothing he had on... his red boxers. Now he's naked and she's looking at his pulsing dick.

Kidd liked the look in her eyes and smirked, she smiles and he again took notice of the objects in her hands. She flicks her wrist and he felt a sharp pain on his cock. She hit him with what looks like a short baton. Nami is really into this pain stuff and hurting, she's scaring him a little. Of course, he wont admit it. She tells the red head to lay face down on the bed and spread his legs and arms. He hesitated but obeyed, hoping he wouldn't regret it. She puts the sea-stone handcuffs to his wrists, instantly making him weaker, while cuffing him to the bedposts.

She then uses the manacles to chain the mans legs to the bed. He's lying face down and prone. Kidd has never been a religious person, but now he's praying to whatever God that she isn't going to do anything too freaky to him.

She starts by climbing onto the bed next to him. Making him feel the heat of her pussy on his back as she sits facing his feet and she starts playing with his ass. Making his eyes widen at the foreign sensation.

 **Start Lemon**

She's slapping his ass and for all the discomfort he can't do a damn thing about it. Kidd can feel his ass growing hotter and hotter as she spanks him. Then she gets up off of him, making him feel the cool air on the wet spot on his back from where her pussy was dripping. She stands up and bends over, kissing his ass cheeks and slowly rubbing them all over. Then she bites his cheeks and she bites them hard. She's always preferred a man with a big muscular ass, and Kidd had a delicious one indeed.

The red head could feel the tears and the anger swelling. She is horrible, first kissing then biting then kissing then biting again. He can't tell what she's going to do next, be nice or be mean.

She squeezes his ass with both hands then drops down and puts her tongue in his asshole. Eye's widen, he moaned out loud. He can't believe she did that. He's fucking tripping that she would do something like that and that it feels so fucking good. She uses her tongue to fuck his poor virgin asshole and he don't know if he hates it or loves it, all he knows is that his dick is hard enough to break stone. Then she takes that damn little rod and replaces her tongue with it in his ass and he's starting to strain against his shackles. "No! Not that, don't fucking stick that rod in my ass!" If only he wasn't wearing sea-stone shackles, then he would have been able to use his devil fruit powers to remove that hateful thing.

She chuckled. Loving how the powerful man underneath her squirms and begs for her to stop. She stuck it in slowly...using only the lubrication of her saliva, while he is yelling in pain. Telling her to stop, to please stop. He doesn't want this, "please just fucking stop!" He's never begged anyone before but this bitch had him doing just that. He has no idea if she's the most amazing woman he's ever met or the craziest. Maybe she's both... She stops and pulls it out and the red head sinks into the bed, finally able to relax. He was just butt raped by the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, and he doesn't know how to react.

Then he hears her.

"It's worse when you fight it. Besides, I can see how hard your dick is. Clearly you enjoy being dominated." She chuckled playfully. That was what she had to say to him after yanking that fucking rod out of his ass. All he can say in response is "Fuck you, you crazy bitch." Though secretly, he was thinking she was right. He did enjoy it. So fucking much. In fact if she would have left the rod inside him for one more minute he swore he would have fucken came. Of course, she seemed to know that and mentally chuckled.

She doesn't move for a second and Kidd tries to get his head around so he can see her and when he does, she's looking at him like he just did the wrong damn thing. He gulped as she gets up off the bed and he can tell she's getting something from the damn closet. How the hell does she know what's in this fucken room?! He mentally yelled. She laughs at his confused face, and with a raised eyebrow, asks him, "You do know this is a 'BDMS' hotel right?" His eyes widen in surprise. No! He did not fucken know that! Makes sense now that he thinks about it. She was so convincing that he automatically rented a room in the hotel she suggested. Now he knew why... she was into BDMS...big time!

He sees her holding something then hears it as it slices through the air and smacks her hand. Kidd looks and she shows him the cat-o-nine tails. No! No fucking way. She wouldn't, and just as he was thinking that he feels that first bit of leather strike his back and ass. She starts hard but slow and she's asking him what the fuck he called her. Who the fuck did he think he was to be calling her a bitch.

As she thinks about this she beats him harder and harder until the tears aren't just swelling but running down his face and the anger and heat in his groin has him in it's grip. He can feel the welts rising on his skin and he's fighting her the best he can, which isn't very good at all considering he's still shackled and weak from the sea-stone. She stops and the red head, again, begins to wonder what she's doing. Then he feels the coolness on his back, at least until it touches the highest of the welts on his back then the burning begins. She's pouring alcohol onto the streaks on his back and he screams. Fucking hell! "You like that don't you Kidd? You love the pain. Soon you'll give me pleasure and this game will be over" She chuckled down at the screaming man as she just keeps pouring and he keeps screaming.

He's lying there with tears from his eyes flowing down his face and onto the sheets. He's not crying aloud, but he's suffering from both pain and pleasure, and he's totally pissed. Both at her and himself for being so aroused. He's just lying there, mad and not really thinking about what else might happen to him.

She turns out the lights and the only light is coming from her. Or more specifically the candle she's carrying. This he's heard of, candle wax. Then he feel it on his ass cheeks and it burns. He moans out loud in pleasure! Never has he felt this fucken amazing. He tightens his ass. Hoping for more sensations. He doesn't mind anymore... as soon as he can, he'll fuck her to show her who's boss. He weakly promised himself.

She takes the candle away from his ass, much to his disappointment, and she turns the lights on. She comes over to him and he can feel her loosening the shackles on his legs, then she takes the cuffs off of his hands. "You can pretend you didn't love the pain, Kidd, but your moans say other wise, Hearing your painful screams has made me so wet. It's time for your part of the game... give me pleasure." Nami tells him sexily, making him speechless.

He can't believe the pain she's caused him and the unbearable pleasure and here she is, cool, calm and collected. He stands in front of her and he's looking at her embarrassed... and she is looking at him almost defiantly. Kidd was never a rational man. From his embarrassment he loses his damned mind. He slaps her and she falls to the floor. He widens his eyes. Believing he's gone to far, but as he hears her moan, he smirks. "So you're a masochist, huh?" He chuckles. Now he understands the point of her game. It was meant to piss him off to the point where he'll be fucken angry and hurt her sexually. Well he's not one to disappoint.

She has awaken this unbearable desire in him that not even he knew existed. He slaps her again and again. Her face is reddening and she looks up at him and she smiles defiantly, urging him to continue. He wants her to enjoy herself as much as she made him enjoy it.

He reaches down and pulls her up and throws her on the bed while grabbing her garter and ripping it from her body, then he takes the panties from her and looks at the gorgeous orange haired beauty and knows he has to fuck her. Kidd slams his dick into her pussy and she looks at him and moans in delight. This, of course, surprised him. He is by no means small, and every woman he has bedded has always cried out in pain and discomfort. Yet, here is this stranger he met at the bar, moaning and taunting him to go faster.

She licks her lips and she tells him "to fuck her like a man. Quit being such a pussy little boy and fuck her like a man would, hard and mean."

Damn it! He wants her to suffer in pleasure. He turns her over, not paying attention to her tattoo, and slams his dick in her ass and she screams loud and hard. No lubricant, no slow going, he just shoved his thick, rock hard cock into her asshole. She's telling him "Yes! Fuck my ass! Fuck it hard!" Kidd almost came from her tight ass, but wants to make her cum first. He stood strong and held her there and fucked her ass fast and hard. Then he noticed the handcuffs are still attached to the bedposts and he puts her hands into them and closed them. Now he's in control. Underestimating her. He has no idea that she is Nami the Cat Burglar and no handcuff can hold her. She chuckles and decides to humor him. She owed his ego that much since she pretty much made him her bitch.

Kidd finds a whip with this big fat handle and he looked at her and smiled. He brings it over to her and starts working that big fucking handle into her pussy. He gets it up into her about 6 or 7 inches and then stops and just leaves it there. Every time she squirms he hears her moan. Then the red head gets a lighter and the candle. He drips candle wax onto her ass and sees her roll her eyes back, obviously enjoying his treatment. He knows that the handle In her pussy is hurting her in a pleasurable way.

Kidd blows out the candle and gets back up on top of her and again slides his dick into her ass, but this time as he fucks her he bites her back and her neck and ears, and pulls her hair, while stroking his hard thick cock in as deep as it will go. He's never had sex this hardcore before! She's yelling in ecstasy making him groan and feel the urge to cum. He starts stroking faster and harder and she's moaning louder now. He want to cum and trying hard to make her know it.

He cums and pulls her by her hips and doesn't let go. He can feel the whip hanging from her cunt and it's still lodged up there pretty deep. Then after he finished shooting all his cum into her ass he drops back down on top of her and it feels like the whip gets driven up into her pussy just a little further.

The anger and embarrassment, like his cum, seems to have just shot out of his body and he realized what he had just done. He slowly pulls the whip handle out of her pussy and unshackles her legs and take the cuffs from her wrists. She's laying there face down and she isn't making any sounds. Kidd is a little scared that he did something really wrong. He really liked the woman and doesn't want to scare her away. She slowly pushes herself up from the bed, her hair falling down her face so he can't see it. She turns to face him and she's smiling. Nami smirks at him and chuckles. He blinks. Then starts laughing with her. "What the fuck did you make me do?" He asked her, amusement leaking from his tone. She chuckles and kisses his cheek. "We just played a game Kidd. One that you lost." He raises a questioning eyebrow up at her. "What do you mean I lost." He watches as she goes in the bathroom and turns the shower on, not caring that she's giving him a free show, "Well, you came long and hard, didn't you?" He smirked cockily. "Fuck yea! You are by far the best fuck I have ever had." His heart started pounding hard just thinking about what thy have done. This Orange haired vixen has made him believe in something he never thought he would. Love. It wasn't love at first sight or anything that crappy. Nope. This was real. It was love at first Fuck! She raped his ass and sucked his cock dry of cum. God how she knows how to fuck. He's never met a woman that can handle him that rough and come out walking. He came out of his thoughts when when he heard her speak. "Well...I didn't." He blinked. What the fuck? "What do you mean you didn't cum?" She must be pulling his chains. How the fuck could she have not came after those 2 long hours of rough sex? "I'm being serious. When I saw you at the bar I was pretty sure you wouldn't disappoint me. I must say, even if you didn't manage to make me cum, you were still a pretty decent fuck." She laughed at his annoyed face. That hurt his pride a bit. "Decent? I'm more than just fucken decent..." he pouted at her.

Washing her body she beckoned him to join her in the shower. "If you want to make it up to me..." She started, as he entered the shower with her. "You could always..." She lowered him on his knees while the water dripped from her hair to his face. "Eat my pussy." She shoved her pussy in his mouth and he moaned from the taste of tangerines. She gasped as his warm tongue played with her clit. It took another hour and a half, much to his surprise, but she finally came in his mouth. He was the one moaning the entire time. Still not able to understand how she could taste so fucken delicious, and how she can have such a high sex drive. Even higher than his. He was fucken tired and she was getting dressed like these past 3 and a half hours didn't have an effect on her.

He frowned. "Hey.." She looked amused at him. "What's your name..?" He asked as she dressed in tight blue jeans and a tight black tank top that reached under her breasts, showing off her feminine 6 pack and lower back tattoo. That's when his eyes widen. Tattoo? 'Cat burglar?'...She couldn't be...

She was about to walk out the room when she turned and smiled sexily at him, making his heart skip a beat. "Nami." Then she left to reunite with her crew. She's made them wait long enough, and she feels less nervous now that she's had a decent lay.

'Nami'? His eyes widen and he ran out the room in only his pants. "Cat Burglar Nami?! As in from the Straw-hats crew?" Holy shit! That mugiwara bastard is one lucky son of a bitch having her as his navigator!

"Nami!' He called out after her. She turned halfway to face him. "We'll see each other again!I guarantee it!" Some how, he'll find her again. This wont be just a one time fuck. Hell No! He walked up towards her and handed her a vivre card and a mini transport snail. "This way...you can always call me when you need me." He smirked at her shocked expression. "Thank you Kidd...I'm sure we'll see each other soon." She kissed his cheek, succeeding in making him gasp in surprise. Chuckling at his blushing face, "I'm glad I was able to meet you Kidd-luv..." with that, she left towards her ship, missing the shocked expression on the red heads face. "Kid-Luv?" he chuckled. He liked the sound of his new nick name. Only she was able to call him something that embarrassing and manage to walkaway unharmed. He shook his head and left to find his crew.

She was finally there, Standing in front of the Ship. She could hear her friends laughs of joy as they all reunited with each other.

"Is everyone here?" Her heart skipped a beat at hearing his voice. He sounded more mature and more certain. He spoke with authority. She smiled.

"No, captain-San. We're still waiting on Nami" The unmistakable voice of Robin replied. Nami decided that she's kept them waiting long enough. She slowly made her way on board smiling at the shocked faces of her crew. They all looked so different. At her presence Sanji got a nosebleed and was out cold. Zoro and Usopp both had their jaws dropped in surprise. Robin smiled warmly. Chopper jumped in joy. Brook and Franky both hollered in happiness at having the entire crew together. She slowly laid her eyes on her captain... her Luffy, and smiled at his appearance. He was now taller than her, easily 5'11. He was a bit more muscular, not as much as the men she's been with, but still pretty sexy in her opinion. What made her frown in sadness was the big 'X' scar on his chest.

Luffy smiled as he heard his navigators voice. As he turned to see her his smile froze in place. In front of him was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He was stuck 2 years in an island filled with women. Among those woman was said to be the most beautiful woman in the world. At the time, Luffy shrugged, not caring in the least, but as he stares at his navigator... he couldn't help but believe how Hancock pales in comparison to Nami. She looks like a totally different person. "Sugoi! Look Usopp, she has a mini 6 pack!" Choppers shout unfroze everyone from their thoughts. "That's not what I'm staring at right now Chopper..." Ussop said nasally, trying to hide his bloody nose. " What are you staring at then?" The young reindeer asked innocently. "I believe he was staring at her breasts Chopper-Chan" Robin helpfully added in. Making everyone, including Luffy stare at Namis breasts. They all got nose bleeds! Yes, even Luffy!

"Well, iv'e missed you all so much" Nami was the first to try and break the awkward atmosphere, although she was very flattered, as she went and hugged Chopper first. Soon, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp were fighting on who gets to hug Nami next, making Robin stare at her robot lover, wondering if he to found the Orange haired woman irresistible. She smiled as she saw Franky working on something, ignoring the chaos. Seems like she had nothing to worry about as she went and hugged the young girl, impressed on how large her chest was compared to her own.

Finally she ignored the three fighting men and decided to hug the one man she couldn't stop thinking about, catching him by surprise. " I missed yo so much captain" She whispered in his ear sexily, loud enough for only him to hear. Luffy swallowed a lump in his throat as he didn't know where to put his arms. Finally, after a few seconds he hugged her back, relishing in the feel of her soft skin. He buried his nose in her hair. "I missed you too Nami". She smiled. His heart skipped a beat. 'What the hell?' 'Why is my heart beating so fast?' he thought to himself.

Regrettably, Nami let go of her captain and hugged the three, still fighting, men at the same time. Having them once again get nose bleeds. Watching from the sideline, Luffy couldn't help but frown. He didn't like how the other guys were acting around Nami. Robin was okay, but he didn't want the men to touch her. He growled as Sanji called out to "Namiiii-Swaaannnn, you must be hungry! Please come in to the kitchen and I'll prepare you a snack!". Luffy had no idea what he was feeling, but he knew for a fact he didn't like it.

She was indeed hungry. Sex always made her starve afterwards. Nami was chuckling to herself, while thinking about the red head she met, as she sat in the Kitchen with Robin. "What makes you laugh Navigator-San?" The raven haired beauty asked. She also let her hair grow out reaching her mid back. Other than that. That was her only difference. She was still as beautiful as the day they met. Nami smiled kindly at the older woman. "I'm just happy to be back. I honestly did miss everyone." Robin nodded her head. Understanding the young woman all to well. Se too had missed them all a great deal.

Luffy walked inside the kitchen yelling, "Sanjiii, Meat!" as he sat next to Nami. The blonde cook rolled his eyes but obeyed his captain. Soon everyone was sitting in the kitchen eating sandwiches and meat, in luffys case, while talking about the past 2 years. "What Island were you in Robin?" Usopp asked the raven haired woman. She chuckled and shared a secretive look with Franky, of course that look went missed by everyone except their navigator and captain. "Well, I traveld a lot... then met up by coincidence with Franky and so I stayed with him." She looked around, not caring if they realized what she meant. Franky laighed out. "Superrrr! I loved having you with me Robin!" He winked at her making her blush.

By now Sanji was huffing and puffing at the unfairness of it all. Why was he stuck in an island full of fags, and yet the stupid cyborg had the company of his precious Robin chwan? "You shitty robot! You better not have defiled my beautiful flower!" He threatened. The raven haired beauty only chuckled, catching them all off guard. With a secretive look towards the cook, she said the one thing that broke his heart in to a million pieces. "My my cook san. My "boyfriend" can defile me as much as he likes." She hugged the blue haired cyborg. "Isn't that right honey?" They both laughed as the blonde fell to the floor in despair. It was now official. His life is a living hell! Then he perked up and ran to hug Nami. "Nami swaaaannnn! You don't have a boyfriend right? You're still my beautiful delicate "Untouched" flower right? Please tell me you didn't meat anyone!" He cried while burying his face in her huge squishy chest. Everyone stopped their laughing and glared. Luffy was clenching his teeth in anger wanting to punch the perverted cook, but what he asked caught him off guard. He looked down with a frown. Did she have some one? Before she could answer, Chopper beat him to it. "What did you do these past 2 years Nami? How did you get your cool little 6 pack? I haven't seen a woman with one before! It looks awesome!" The navigator looked towards their cute doctor, still having a clutching cook in her chest, much to everyone's annoyance. It actually surprised them all that she hasn't bothered to punch him, or yell at him. 2 years ago she would have done just that, but now she seemed different... more mature? What happened to her? They all perked their ears as she spoke. "I was fortunate enough to land in a sky island where they specialized in weather manipulation. I met a few interesting people and they trained me." That was it. She didn't specify what she did or who they were. She was enjoying their questioning look. She managed to shake the cook off of her and chuckled as she went into detail. "One of the old men trained me to predict and manipulate the weather. Now it's as easy as breathing to me. I don't even need the rod Ussop build me anymore, but I still carry it with me to distract people with." To say that everyone was amazed, was an understatement.

Yet, we all know there always has to be a smart ass in the group. "Prove it." Zoro ordered. "If what you say is true, you shouldn't have any problems, right? Prove it." He challenged her. Luffy was curious as well. He wanted to see it with his own eyes, not that he doubted her.

He would never doubt her.

Oh how Nami will love to wipe that smug smirk off of Zorro's face. Without a word, she raised a hand and made a fist towards him. Then, using her pointer and thumb, pretended to make a gun, and "ZAAPPP!" Zapped him with lighting, burning off his shirt. He fell to the floor in a 'Shock' surprise. Everyone was silent and had their mouth agape. "Sugoii!" Luffy stood up and ran to hug her. "What else can you do Nami?" She blushed, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. "I can fight using two swords style, and manifest the swords at will." She demonstrated by crossing her arms in front of her. After a second 2 beautiful swords with a dragon surrounded by cherry blossoms appeared. "That is incredible Navigator san" It takes a lot to impress Robin, but that little display caught her off guard. "How are you able to do that, did the old man at the sky island teach you?" Ussop wondered, hiding behind Franky. He still believed she was beautiful, but now that he knows she is also dangerous he rather admire her from afar. Besides, he still has Kaya back at home.

Their captain was admiring her swords along with Zoro who managed to gt up after being electrocuted. If he were a normal man he would have been dead. They were impressed. "No. He actually introduced me to a group of friends around my age. After a while I realized they weren't normal. They were actually ninja!" Chopper and Usopps eyes sparkled. That caught their captains attention. His gut was telling him he wasn't going to like what she was going to say. "One of them, Kakashi, trained me and taught me how to fight. He trained me in many different ways. One of them, was to manipulate chakra at will. Chakra is another version of Haki. Everyone has it, but only a rare few can manifest it. I was rather lucky. Thanks to him, Manipulating the weather became even easier." She smiled warmly. How was Kakashi doing? Did he miss her? He'll always hold a special place in her heart. She sighed sadly. Not being missed by anyone present. "So that Kakashi person..." Sanji wondered, "Is he your lover?.." He needed to know.. so he could track him and kill him! His eyes were burning with fury.

Nami shook her head at him in a teasing manner. "Now now Sanji-kun. I don't believe how my personal life is any of your business." She stuck her tongue out playfully at him and turned to walk towards her room. As she walked they all stared at her lower back tattoo wondering if it also had a story behind it. Luffy kept frowning. He just got reunited with his nakama but now that he has them all back.. now that he has Nami back, he wants to protect them... her. 'That Kakashi man she mentioned. I hope she never sees him again..' he whispered to himself, as he left towards the head of sunny to think. He needed to realize why his heart beats faster every time his Orange haired navigator is near. Why does her voice make him smile? Why does her presence calm him?... Why does he hate the idea of her with another man? He frowned. 'I need to clear my mind'. He sat crossed legged on the Head of Sunny.

In the background, everyone was doing their own thing, getting back to the rhythm of being a crew again. Nami was giving out orders and navigating their ship towards their next adventure. Luffy smiled as he kept his straw hat in place with one hand. He's not sure what hes feeling. What these mixed emotions are towards her... All he knows is that he likes it. "On to our next adventure!" He stood and yelled towards his crew. Giving them their first order. "Aye aye captain!" They all laughed and wondered what awaited for them in the next island.

 **Authors Note: Be honest... what did you all think? I have lots of ideas for this story! I'm thinking of making it a 5 chapter long story... I have everything figured out! :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, I just wanted to point out the fact that I'm aware that I'm not the best writer out there. Hell, I'm probably close to dead last, but regardless of that fact, I do enjoy writing. So I want to thank those of you kind enough to leave me encouraging comments, and to those of you who just love to flame... -.- Really? What were you expecting? this is MY story and if you don't like it, then don't read it :P Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Nami and Robin were sitting on the upper deck watching their crew move around the Thousand Sunny, while sipping on a delicious tropical fruit smoothie...courtesy of one super sexy chef. It's only been a couple of days, but it was still relaxing and heartwarming to watch them all get in the rhythm of being back together again. With a smile on her face, Robin chuckled at her boyfriends antics. Franky and Brook were arguing near the lions head about who was more perverted.

She turned to Nami and whispered "It's good to be with everyone again, isn't it Navigator-san?" The Orange haired beauty nodded, hardly paying attention. She was to busy staring at the object of her affection. The way he laughed at every stupid little thing, and the way he spoke like every second was a new adventure waiting to happen. She loved that about him.

Now that she was finally able to see him... she's a bit unsure of what to do. She may seem like a different woman, but in reality... she is still a coward. No. She's not afraid of fighting... not even of the new adventures her captain was sure to take them in. She was afraid of admitting her feelings to him. Of ruining what little chance she's got... if she even has any. That little hook up with Kidd did wonders for her nerves, but that was days ago. Now she's beginning to feel new urges. They aren't supposed to be docking in an island till tomorrow afternoon. Maybe there she'll find a good looking man to quell her thirst... or buy a vibrator. Whichever came first. She chuckled, spooking her Older friend.

She knows she has a sex problem. Well, it's more of an addiction than a problem... but what would it feel like to make love? If Luffy were to give her a chance she knew from the bottom of her heart that she would be faithful to him. Even if he were to be bad in bed... she'd show him where to touch her to make her squirm. Both of them together could learn each others weak spots... if only.

What if he doesn't even see her as anything more than a Nakama? What if... what if he already has someone? She shook that thought away... He did blush when he saw her, didn't he? Wait! She gasped... does that mean he's not asexual? Now that she thinks about it... the last time Luffy saw her naked he did get a nosebleed! She smiled. Maybe... just maybe there is some hope for her yet. That is... if he really didn't have anyone else. Ugh! Again with that unpleasant thought! She frowned angrily. A million different scenarios were passing through her mind. What would she do, how would she react... if he really did have a woman? She sighed sadly.

The beautiful archaeologist turned to where Nami was staring at and couldn't help but chuckle. "Captain-san has sure gotten handsome these past couple of years, wouldn't you agree?" She smirked at the navigators shocked expression. Nami blushed, annoyed at the fact that she was caught staring at Luffy. She couldn't help it. She always felt at ease near the archaeologist that she subconsciously dropped her guard. Obviously, she needed to work on that. It wouldn't be good if the others realized her feeling too. Not that she would admit it, of course. "I don't know what you're talking about Robin... he looks the same to me." She denied weakly. Succeeding in making the older woman chuckle even more. Both of them knowing that the secret was out. "Whatever you say Navigator-san..." She laughed one more time before deciding to read her book.

Nami got up her seat, stating that she was going to go talk with the boys. As she got closer she noticed the others were no longer playing cards. They were just talking and laughing. With a warm smile she got closer until she noticed they had stopped talking and openly stared at her. It will never get old, she loves the way they react towards her presence. Nami was never shy about her appearance. Her self esteem went even higher as time flew by.

Hell, even Zoro, who was actually the last person she would suspect, actually blushed at her! Who would have thought? She was brought out of her thoughts by Choppers happy yell. "Nami! Do you want to join us too?" She chuckled and nodded. As she took a seat next to Luffy, who stiffened at her presence, she sent him a hurt look but decided to ignore it for now. There's no reason to let her crew know how much his reaction bothered her.

Luffy, on the other hand, didn't miss her hurtful look, and was mentally kicking himself! It's not that he didn't like her presence, in fact that's exactly the problem! He likes it way to much. The captain has no idea how to react to her, so when he felt her sit next to him, he stiffened from shock. "So what were you guys talking about?" asked their beautiful navigator. Usopp was about to answer her, before he was rudely interrupted. "We were talking about what we all did these past 2 years...We heard your story and were just wondering what the rest were up to, you know?.." awkwardly stated Zoro as he scratched his head, still blushing.

She blinked. Luffy blinked. They all blinked. Zoro was refusing to make eye contact with anybody as his face turned cherry red. How cute. "Zoro actually bothered answering! OMG we need a doctor! Zoro is sick!" Cried their little reindeer. "Chopper you are the doctor!" Cried Ussop, also panicking from the swordsman's weirdness.

"Shut up! I'm not sick...what's the big deal?" Asked the handsome green haired man, hitting both of them on the head. He was pretty annoyed at his crew-mates stupidity. Is it a crime to answer a pretty lady? Wait what?! He shook his head. Damn that Nami for becoming even more attractive! For gods sake, how is a man supposed to keep his cool when he has a super sexy witch in front of him! "Yea, she's a witch!" he mentally yelled. Only a witch can make him feel so...weird? Yea. Weird.

Nami smirked, loving the affect she had on the 'supposedly' scary ex-bounty hunter. "Ah, I see... thanks for telling me Zoro... _'kun'_." She said cutely. "Kun!?" they all yelled. Zoro was sure his face was about to melt with how hot it was getting. Without a word he just nodded and left, refusing to make a fool of himself in front of his sexy witch of a navigator. "Since when did he care what she thought of him?.." He asked himself. "...kun, huh?" was the last thing he thought, before disappearing in to the crows nest, with a smile hidden from everyone except one very pissed off captain.

Nami chuckled at everyone's reaction. "So what were you up to Usopp?" At his questioning look she said, "These last 2 years.." She really wanted to know where Luffy was, but didn't want to come out as too eager. So she decided to ask their long nosed friend first. "OOH! Me?" He smiled, puffing out his chest proudly. "Why, I was on an island filled with..." the rest was just an overly exaggerated tale where he came out as the hero. "What about you Chopper?" asked their captain in a cold tone that their crew was not used to hearing from him. That little scene with Zoro bothered him more than he was willing to admit.

Startled at being asked, the little doctor hesitated for about 3 seconds, wondering if Luffy's cranky tone was going to be a normal occurrence from now on. "I was training to become an even better doctor! I want to help my nakama and everyone else we meet in the Grand line!"

Awww, he was just so cute! Nami couldn't help but to snatch him and hug him tightly towards her bountiful chest. "Chopper you are so kawaiiii!" She told him. "Shut up, baka! That doesn't make me happy at all!" He yelled happily while rubbing his face deeper in her chest. "Lucky bastard." was muttered by a grumpy looking Ussop. Feeling a dark aura near him, the long nosed man turned and raised an eyebrow at the culprit.

Luffy was openly glaring at chopper, while his fists were ghostly white at his sides from the pressure. "Ne, Luffy... what about you?" Ussop decided to break the tension. He's been noticing the possessive look in his captains eye ever since Nami got on board. Were they a thing or something, like Franky and Robin? Luffy's dark aura disappeared when Nami and chopper looked at him, waiting for a reply. Usopp sweat dropped at that.

Laughing, like nothing was bothering him, the captain, unaware that he was doing it, revealed Nami's worst nightmare. "I was on Amazon Lily! The island is filled with beautiful woman and even though no man is allowed there, Hammock took a liking to me and decided to let me stay and train! Shishishiii Oh! She's said to be the most beautiful woman in the world... she's a bit weird though shishishishi" Everyone gaped at him. Even Robin, who decided to join them, was a bit surprised.

She sent a pitying look towards the orange haired beauty ,well aware how much his confession was hurting her. "You shitty bastard!" A super fast kick was aimed at the Raven haired captains face, but was swiftly dodged. "What did I do?!" yelled the surprised captain. "You bastard! Why the hell were you on an island filled with beautiful woman while I was stuck on a freaken island filled with drag queens?!" the hysterical cook yelled, unaware that he just confessed where he was these passed couple of years.

Everyone just looked at him with pitying eyes, now knowing the reason he has uncontrollable nose bleeds. A laugh caught him off guard. "No shit? You were on fag Island? Ha-ha-ha that explains everything!" Mocked their swordsman, sending them both in their first official fight since they re-united.

Luffy chuckled at their antics, and turned towards the rest of the crew. He noticed his Navigator was looking down, hiding her face with her bangs. He frowned. Not liking seeing her like that. "So.. who is hammock?" Asked their adorable doctor, unaware that the beauty he was sitting on was slowly losing control of her tears. She blinked them away. Still refusing to cry in front of her crew! She was supposed to be stronger, she is stronger! Was it possible to be jealous of someone you have never met?

Gritting her teeth, she listened as her captain, her reason for her heart-ache, answered with a simple, "She's the leader. And also a Shichibukai." Their eyes got even wider, except for Nami, who still refused to look up. "You mean, Hancock? The snake princess? How the Hell did you manage to get on her good side?! Is she really the most beautiful woman in the world?" Asked a hysterical Usopp.

Robin, was keeping an eye on her shaking female friend. Enough was enough. She understood and realizes that her Orange haired navigator was stronger, but everyone has a limit. Especially when it comes to matters of the heart. "Well, I'm sure that it must be a fantastic tale captain-san, but it's getting close to dinner time. We should all go and get ready soon." The tall raven haired archaeologist stated, with a misleading smile that sent chills down all the men's spine. "Isn't that right, cook-san?" she smiled sexily at the blonde. "Yes Robin-Chwannnn! Anything for the two loves of my life!" He twirled in a hurricane of love towards the kitchen. "I shall make a feast to prove my love for the both of you! Oh how I missed my two most precious flowers!" Chuckling as he shut the kitchens door, Robin turned to look for her lover.

Unfortunately, he and their musician were nowhere in sight. Sighing, she tapped Nami on the shoulder. Starling the younger woman. "Shall we take a bath miss navigator?" Smiling at her beautiful friend, Nami agreed, glad to have an excuse to leave. Excusing themselves, they left towards the bath to have a well needed heart to heart.

As they relaxed in the bath Robin was trying to hold in a bloody nose while openly gawking at her friends body. "My my, miss navigator. I must say all your training paid off. I'm very jealous of you." It was true. Nami had a very nice athletic figure. Her body was toned and had muscles in all the right places. Her hips were wide, giving her an hour glass appearance, and her bare breasts were huge and delectable looking.

Her long, wet, wavy hair framed her face, giving her an innocent look. If she wasn't in a relationship with Franky maybe just maybe she would have made a move on the Navigator. Or Perhaps groped her "accidentally", she smirked at her own thoughts. **(YES. IN MY STORY, ROBIN IS BI!)**

She was, in Robins opinion, flawless. Of course, the raven haired archaeologist was also quite the beautiful woman. Her body was slim and feminine. Her breasts, although not as big as Nami's, were also quite large. She wasn't blind though... she knew right away, that Nami was still the most beautiful of them both. Heck, she was the most beautiful woman that she has been attracted to... it really was a shame that Robin was taken. It was getting hard for her to resist the erotic sight of her bathing friend.

That was why she was surprised to hear Luffy, openly admit that Hancock was the most beautiful woman in the world... Could it be? Is there someone out there that is even more prettier than her Orange haired friend? Hmmm. Shaking away her thoughts, She finally asked her companion when she first started having feeling for their captain.

Nami, not caring that the older woman was practically eating her with her eyes, shrugged, and answered honestly. "I'm not sure... I think it was ever since he saved me from Arlong... I was just to stupid to realize it since. I mean... I remember feeling butterflies in my stomach when he yelled that I was his Nakama, and every time he lets me wear his precious straw hat I swear that i'm in heaven! I also remember feeling jealous of you and Vivi..." At that Robin chuckled. Remembering how Nami treated her coldly when they met. "Ah.. that makes sense. You were worried we might have taken him away from you.." She chuckled.

Eyeing her bouncing breasts... she asked.."Tell me miss navigator...are you a virgin?" Yes, she was getting off topic, but it wasn't exactly cheating if all she did was fluster the beautiful navigator.

Nami just blushed. "Why do you ask?" Robin chuckled. "I was just curious, you never did answer Sanji that day he asked.. and you seem more womanly now. You have a certain shine in your eye that just speaks "Fuck me", so are you?" The Navigator just stared at her for a few seconds before laughing and shaking her head, no.

Honestly, the archaeologist wasn't surprised. "I actually lost my virginity when we all separated. Ever since then.. I have had sex with the same man for 2 years." At her surprised gasp, Nami quickly explained. "We weren't a couple or anything. Well at least not an official one. He knew I was already in love with someone and couldn't offer him my entire heart. My body just craved a mans touch and he was more than willing to help me. Ever since then I have been addicted to it. Now, though, before reuniting with everyone back at the last island... I had sex with someone else. He was my second... and.." she bit her lip, before continuing. "And it was good. I have a hard time coming, it's been like that for a long time now. I think the problem is me though. My body can last for hours and hours before being satisfied. Even Kidd got a bit discouraged."

At hearing the infamous Captains name, Robin couldn't help but be impressed. "Do you mean Captain Eustass Kidd? How in the world did you manage that? He's one of the worst generation, and he's famous for being a cruel and sadistic pirate..." Robin worried, but at her friends playful smirk, she relaxed. "Well...let's just say that behind closed doors... I happened to tame the beast." She laughed and Robin chuckled.

"Besides, he's not that bad. He even gave me a den den mushi and vivre card. He told me he'll find me again, ha ha, honestly though? I wouldn't mind a repeat." Robin learned that her sexy friend was apparantly crazy. She chuckled. She liked that about her.

"Anyways miss navigator. Back to captain san...to be honest... I think that you should tell him your feelings. From everyone, I think he is the one that cares for you the most. Maybe, all he needs is for you to open up his eyes."...and seduce him with your gorgeous body. Suggested Robin, while shuddering at her perverted thoughts. "But what if he already has someone? You heard how he spoke of the snake princess. How am I supposed to compete with the pirate empress? I'm just his navigator..." She whined sadly.

"Well navigator san. I don't know if he has someone already, but if he did, I know captain san well enough that he would have brought her with him to join the crew... don't you agree?" Namis eyes widened. That's right! He would have done that! She smiled happily and jumped up, revealing more of her naked body, to hug the blushing archaeologist.

"Thank you Robin!" they both chuckled. Deciding that they were in the bath long enough, both beautiful woman dressed and left the bathroom. Robin wore a simple but elegant short blue dress, and Nami dressed in white demi short shorts and a tight black muscle shirt. They looked fabulous!

Back on the deck, the boys were impatiently waiting for 7 o'clock. That's usually when Sanji announces that dinner was ready. Meanwhile, their captain sat on the Lions head, thinking once again about his navigator. Everyone seems to act differently around her. If his own crew reacts that way... how do others react? He realized 2 days ago that he is, indeed, physically attracted to her. He'd have to be gay not to, especially with her tiny little outfits that shows off her figure. He smirked to himself.

But what should he do? He likes her, yea, but did he love her? Would it be okay to fall to temptation? No, of course not! What if he messed up the crews dynamic all because of his lust? The captain frowned. He's been doing that a lot lately.

"Are you alright Luffy?" his long nose friend asked. "Ne...Usopp. What's the difference between love and lust?.." the captain whispered slowly, getting off the lions head. His curly haired friend just stared at him surprised, not knowing what to say. "What do you mean..?" he asked his captain. "I been having these urges lately, but I don't know whether or not I should go through with them.?" Luffy asked worriedly, refusing to make eye contact.

The sharp shooter just watched his friend and captain with a sad understanding look. Deciding it was best they spoke in private, he led the handsome raven haired man to their room. "Is this about Nami?" He went straight to the point. Not denying it, his captain nodded. Luffy has always been to honest for his own good.

"Are you two dating or something? I mean if that's the reason... I'm sorry I was staring at her. You can't really blame me though! I mean she has two very huge reasons for me to look at her, and...ugh..." At his captains evil aura, Usopp swallowed and quickly tried to rectify his mistake. "I'm sorry! So, you want to know if you're in love with Nami or just lusting after her?" Luffy looked away angrily, still upset about what his friend said. "Yea..."

At that, the curly haired man gasped surprised. "Well Luffy, Basically, if all you like about Nami is her body, then you are just feeling Lust. But if you find her presence calming, and if you feel like you can't stand to be away from her or see her with another man... then you my friend, are in love." The long nosed man hoped he was helpful. Luffy just nodded, it made sense. That would explain why he didn't like the others near her. Or why he felt that he needed to be close to her in case something went wrong. So he was in love with Nami?

He smiled at that. He was in love with Nami. "Shishishi thanks Usopp! You helped me out big time!" The curly haired man just chuckled. "I'm still surprised though. All this time I thought you were asexual! Ha ha ha!" Why does everyone assume he's asexual? First it was Jimbei, then Rayleigh.. and now Usopp?! He might not show the opposite sex as much attention as his perverted cook or musician, but he is still a man! He just has more self control than others. Besides, he was to busy focusing to be Pirate king to worry about dating anyone. Until now...

Opening the door towards the hallway, he stated angrily. "Usopp. Just because I don't go around fucking every attractive female I see, does not mean I'm asexual. I have more important things to worry about than getting my dick wet with some worthless cheap pussy!" he yelled angrily. Maybe if he was calmer he might have worded that differently. Maybe just maybe he would have remembered he was on a ship filled with Nakama in which two of them happened to be women. Two very strong independent women who might take offence to what he said. He realized his mistake when he heard a gasp. Behind him, Robin and Nami were exiting the bathroom when they happened to hear the ending of his rant.

Robin had gasped hearing her captains offending words. Nami, who would have yelled and hit him by now, was just staring at him with an emotionless expression. "Is that what you think of us women, Luffy?" The navigator asked sadly. Luffy and Ussop gulped. Feeling like their life was about to end. "N..No! You got it all wrong!" He yelled, trying desperately to make amends with both women.

Robin just "Tsked" at him. "Captain-san. I respect you enough to ignore what you said, but I assure you... us woman are more than just 'worthless cheap Pussy'". With that she turned and walked away before she did something she would regret. Luffy's face fell at Robins words. It was the first time EVER that she has gotten mad at him. Usually she was the calm one and Nami was the hell cat.

Speaking of Nami, he looked up and immediately regretted it. She was staring at him with a heartbroken expression. The disappointing look in her eye hurt his heart.

He felt like the biggest jerk in the planet now. "Nami. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean what I said. I was angry, and my mouth just blabbered on it's own. Please... believe me." He was begging her now. Now that he realized he loved her, the last thing he wants is to have her mad at him.

The navigator just looked at him, before weakly smiling. "You don't owe me any explanations Luffy.. I believe you." Luffy and Ussop smiled like she just offered them One Piece. "Thanks a lot Nami!" Luffy ran and hugged her, making her blush. As he felt her nipples through her thin black muscle shirt, he stiffened and blushed as well.

"Ahem." Usopp was beginning to feel like the third wheel here. "Well, I'll be leaving now..." he went unheard. Sighing, he left the two alone, hoping they get a chance to talk about more important things. He smirked, while taking one last look at the still hugging pair, before he left outside to search for Robin.

Nami was starting to feel her face heat up uncontrollably. She wasn't wearing a bra and Luffy had his vest open, revealing his sexy chest. She could feel her nipples rub against him when he hugged her tighter. "I really didn't mean it Nami..." He confessed to her again, as he stared deep in her hazel eyes. He didn't want to let go. She fit perfectly within his arms. He wanted to hold her and protect her from the world. "I already said I believed you Luffy...It's not like you to say such hurtful words though. What made you so mad?" She wondered.

He swallowed hard. Wondering if it would be alright to tell her. Should he reveal his feelings so soon after realizing them himself? He looked down at her pink shiny lips. If he were to lean down and take her lips with his own, would she allow it? "He thought I was asexual..." he said, leaning lower towards her face. She widened her eyes. He's not?! She smiled as she leaned forward as well, not willing to break whatever trance he seemed to be in. "Can you prove that you're not, Captain?" She taunted sexily.

She smirked up at him when he growled at her hungrily, and lowered his arms towards her waist. "Would that be alright?" He asked, not wanting to cross any boundaries. Nami couldn't believe what was happening! She was so happy at her captains reaction, she at least knew he was attractive to her. "Yes..." she huskily answered and that was all the encouragement Luffy needed as he took her lips in his.

They both gasped as a shock passed through them, but continued their heated kiss. Soon it turned in to a make out session between Captain and his navigator. Neither of them noticing when an ear dissolved into pink petals. Courtesy of Robins devil fruit power.

As they broke apart, they were both a bit light headed, but still manged to chuckle. Luffy once again held her close to his chest and whispered in her ear, "Are you convinced Nami, or should I continue?" He kissed her jaw and neck, earning an erotic moan from her lips. His shorts were begging to tighten, he rubbed his crotch on her clothed pussy, making her feel how hard she's got him. "Can you see what you do to me?" He moaned as Nami grabbed his cock over his shorts and rubbed up and down... succeeding in making him groan in pleasure. It sure as hell felt better then when he masturbates. "Hmm, I see you have a problem captain... Do you want me to relieve you of it?" Her suggestion made him almost cum on the spot. He was about to answer her, yes, when they were both interrupted by a cough. Startled, they both jumped away from each other.

"I see you were both Superrrrrrr busy!" Franky laughed out loud! "Don't mind me, I was just looking for you Captain, there seems to be a ship heading this way. Sanji is in his love mode, so I assume it must be a lady." The cyborg laughed at their flustered look.

Sighing in disappointment, Luffy and Nami followed the Cyborg out... when they were outside, Nami was sure her day could not have gotten any worse. Next to the Thousand Sunny was a ship filled with beautiful woman, among them one stood out. She had long beautiful black hair, a great figure, and a face that would make most, if not all, woman jealous. There was no denying who it was... the snake around her shoulders was a dead give a way.

As Namis mood became worse, the weather seemed to drop a few degrees. The sun was slowly disappearing, being replaced with dark clouds. She was slowly losing her cool. Luffy tensed at her side, but then smiled widely at their visitor. "Hammock! What are you doing here?!" he yelled enthusiastically like he always does with a nakama. His happy go lucky tone was not helping the Navigators mood.

Hancock smiled flirtatiously, instantly putting Nami on guard. "Luffy, My love! I just had to come and see my future husband!" She jumped on deck, instantly running to hug a shocked looking Luffy.

Robin gasped, not believing her young friends bad luck. Sanji was on instant murder mode, refusing to believe that a beautiful woman would go out of her way just to see his captain. Chopper and Usopp were hiding behind a bored looking Zoro.

Namis world came crushing down. "Husband?" She whispered... gaining the attention of Brook, who was standing at her side. "Ho Ho ho, Don't worry Nami-san, maybe if you let me see your panties, everything would be cleared up?" The perverted musician hoped, before being zapped by lighting.

Franky stood next to his lover, staring at his captains reaction. "Why hasn't Luffy-bro said anything to her. That's definitely not suuuuuuper how he's letting her cling on to him like that. Especially in front of Nee-Chan." Robin and her cyborg lover both frowned. Wondering what was going to happen now? Weren't they just making progress?

"Why did that Snake whore have to show up now?" The archaeologist asked her boyfriend angrily. Franky and Ussop just stared at her wide eyed. Usually, she was the calm and reasonable one of them all. It was definitely not common for her to openly display her hate towards the Pirate empress.

Having enough, Sanji ran towards the beautiful damsel and his shitty captain. "My, what a sight for sore eyes you are. You are beautiful in every single way! The sun pales in comparison to how bright your beauty shines!" He was praising her, earning a cocky smirk from the empress. "Yes, I know, you filthy peasant. I am beautiful, but you have no right to speak to me. Leave my presence at once!" She yelled arrogantly, earning a frown from every single Straw hat crew member... except a love sick cook.

"Listen here, you snake bitch, that pervy cook is annoying as fuck, so I don't blame you for hating him. But you have no right to come on our ship and start mistreating one of my nakama." Zoro, surprisingly stood to the defense of his annoying friend/rival.

The blonde cook was shocked that he would stand up for him, but then remembered who he was talking to and and got angry. "Hey! Shut up Moss head, she can talk to me however she likes!" He defended the now smirking Empress. "No. Zoro is right, Sanji-san. She has no right to speak that way to you." Robin spoke with authority, earning a happy, "Yessss My lovely Robin-Chwannnn!" from her cook, and a jealous glare from the Older woman clutching Luffy.

Hancock finally noticed another woman on board. She had the audacity to speak to her like that! As she inspected her up and down, she was immediately filled with hate. Her Luffy was traveling with an attractive woman as that raven haired beauty?! NO! She will not allow it. "I can do whatever I want, because Luffy and I are to be married!" Smiling towards an upset looking Luffy, "Isn't that right my love?" She quickly kissed him on the lips, earning a surprised gasp from behind them. Both Hancock and Luffy turned to the source and both widened their eyes for different reasons.

Luffy was scared. He was about to tell Hammock that he was not and will not marry her, when she surprised him with a kiss. Unfortunately for him, Nami saw... ans she was pissed. The sky started thundering loudly, surprising all the woman in Hancock's crew. Luffy and the other knew why it was happening. Nami was pissed, and if Hancock wasn't careful, she was going to see exactly how scary the Navigator could be.

As Hancock turned, she could not believe the sight that was in front of her. Another woman on board, and she was beautiful! No, not beautiful, she was angelic! She glared daggers at the Orange haired beauty... feeling threatened for the first time ever. "Who the hell are you?!" she rudely asked.

Luffy was beginning to get pissed. He did not want to be rude, only because he feels grateful for all the help she has given him. But now, she was crossing the line. No one, no one ever disrespects his crew, and not only that, but now Nami might get the wrong idea! He untangled himself from Hancock clutches and was about to order her to leave when the empress walked towards Nami.

Nami stared defiantly towards the Pirate Empress. "It's only common courtesy to state ones name before asking for others. You might be beautiful, but you are lacking in manners." The Orange haired beauty raised her chin, and crossed her arm defiantly. Hancock got pissed.

Chopper didn't know what to do, he ran towards Nami, hoping to convince her to not anger the scary pirate, but as he neared, Hancock screamed. "Ahhhhh! An ugly raccoon!" She was about to kick him, when all of the sudden a strong wind came forth, and made her fly back towards Luffy. They both fell to the floor in a tangled mess. "What the hell was that?!" Hancock yelled.

That was the last straw. Nami was super pissed. Kneeling down towards her crying doctor, "Are you alright Chopper?" She asked kindly, but the look in her eyes stated she was far from calm."Yes... She was going to kick me! And she called me ugly. And I'm a reindeer!" The cute doctor cried as he stood and hugged the Navigator.

Carrying him towards her surprised crew, she set him down and turned towards the bitch that was quickly becoming a thorn on her side.

Luffy stood once again. "Nami! Wait, don't hurt her!" He tried to calm his navigator, but apparently he sucks with words. He managed to anger both woman with his simple remark. "Hurt me? Her?! Ha! I will defeat her my love and prove to you, that you don't need any whores in your crew!" She ran towards an awaiting Navigator.

 _Don't hurt her. Don't hurt her. Don't hurt her._

Were the 3 words running towards Namis head. Oh, she was going to do more than just hurt the bitch! She was going to humiliate her! As Hancock neared her, Nami swiftly dodged a punch and high kicked her on the back of her head. Sending the Empress falling once again. Her devil fruit powers only worked on people who showed lust towards her, unfortunately for the snake princess, the only emotion Nami seemed to show towards her... was hate.

She was powerless, and had to fight the old fashion way. They started a routine in which Nami seemed to be toying with the Princess. The empress would aim a punch or a kick and Nami would successfully and easily dodge them all and land a hit of her own.

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were all aroused. Neither one of them have ever suspected that their Navigator could hold her own so well against a Shichibukai. They noticed another ship a bit farther a way from their own. It seemed to be a marines ship! Preparing themselves for a fight, they were a bit disappointed when they layed anchor, keeping themselves at a distance. Was it because of Boa Hancock? It could be.

In the marine ship, they were all trying to get in position and take pictures of the straw hats for their new wanted posters! Their orders were to ONLY take pictures and supervise their abilities. They were in no circumstances to engage in battle. They were quite surprised to witness Boa not only fighting a beautiful, slender, Orange haired woman, but also getting her ass kicked by her! They quickly took pictures of everything, unwilling to blink in case they missed an important event.

Hancock was frustrated and in pain. Her body hurt and her face hurt! It wasn't fair, everyone loves her! Why does her power not work on the ugly navigator?! She needed to do something quick, or her reputation would be in danger. Looking around, she spotted her love, Luffy, smiling that big goofy smile she loves so much! He must be waiting for her to pulverize that disrespecting hag! "I won't disappoint you my love, just you wait. I will dispose of this trash and then you and I will run off and get married!" She laughed hysterically. Luffy was wrong. She wasn't weird. She was psychotic!

Nami had enough. Her anger was getting so out of control that the wind started forming a hurricane around her. Her eyes were burning with fury when she stated, "You, Empress, have absolutely no right to speak as if MY captain would have such low standards as to chose a cocky, disrespecting bitch, such as yourself!" She raised her hand, palm up to the sky.

By now everything was dark, as if a storm was coming. No. Nami WAS the storm. Seconds later there was thunder followed by lighting as it flew down towards the Orange haired woman's palm forming a sphere of light! If someone didn't stop her, she would seriously harm if not kill the pirate empress.

Luffy couldn't allow that! Yea, she was annoying and crazy but he owed her a lot. She helped him in Marin-ford trying to save Aces life. "Nami Stop!" he yelled loud enough that both woman heard the desperateness in his voice. That just pissed Nami off even more. "You still care for this woman? Even after she disrespected Sanji? Even after trying to hurt Chopper?!" She was angrier now! The waves in the Ocean were slapping the ship mercilessness "Even after attacking me?!" If Nami didn't stop now, their was sure to be a disaster.

"YES! I owe her that much! I care about her!" Luffy, once again said the wrong damn thing! Robin, Usopp, and Franky gasped in shock, not believing their captain.

Hancock smiled with grateful tears at Luffy. She was beginning to feel terrified of the younger woman.

The navigator stopped in shock. So he chooses her, huh? She frowned sadly. Closing her palm, the sphere of lighting vanished, and the waves and wind slowed.

Everything was begging to go back to normal except for the dark clouds that remained. "Is that so?...I see." She spoke coldly, making Luffy flinch at her tone. Turning towards the shaking empress, she stated. "If you ever disrespect my nakama again, I won't hesitate to hurt you, and you're precious Luffy won't be there to help you." She spat hatefully, leaving Boa Hancock with large widened eyes, and Luffy with tears in his. She turned, deciding she needed to be away for a few hours.

Nami walked towards a frowning Robin and handed her the log pose. "Follow the log pose and you should be arriving at the island by tomorrow afternoon. I'll meet you all there." With that she turned but was stopped by Luffy. "Wait, Nami, where are you going? We're in the middle of the sea!" He asked her worridly. Was she leaving him? Did he screw up his chances? He loves her! He can't let her leave! "I won't let you go! You mean to much to me to let you walk away!" He stated passionately.

Nami turned towards her captain... feeling as her heart was being torn in two. She had to leave though. Only for a while. She needed to clear her mind. "Luffy...I'm not leaving the crew.." She whispered in a low voice, trying to hold back her tears. Zoro. Brook, and Chopper were angry! Why the hell should she be the one to leave? If anything the Empress should leave! She started this mess!

"I'll only be a way till tomorrow afternoon. I'll meet up with you all there. I just need some time for myself... Besides." She turned to him and gave him a cold look that sent shivers down his spine. "If I don't leave, I WILL hurt your precious Hancock." With that she turned and with a loud whistle, she summoned Nimbus.

When the cloud grew closer, despite the situation, Chopper and Usopp couldn't help but shout in an excited tone. "Sugoiiii! That is awesome Nami!" They both yelled. Smiling sadly towards them she nodded to her crew and without a backwards glance, flew away on Nimbus.

She had some steam she needed to burn off, and if she wasn't allowed to fight the bitch, then she'll do it the old fashion way. By having hot kinky sex with a sexy stranger!

Sighing sadly, Nami finally let her tears flow freely. At the same time, it started raining gently, mimicking her soft sobs.

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Robin has had enough. Turning towards her depressed captain she raised her voice. "Captain-san. I can't believe you so selfishly defended this bitch from Nami, the woman who has been at your side since you set out to sea. The woman who became your faithful navigator. I am very disappointed in you." She glared daggers at Luffy, making him flinch.

Hancock, got up from the floor and was about to slap Robin when Franky grabbed her wrist in a death grip. Hurting the Pirate Empress. "If you dare touch my woman, I will hurt you." Franky threatened the shocked Princess. "Why is everyone able to resist my powers! You are all supposed to fall deeply in love with me, I am Beautiful!" she screamed hysterically.

Zoro snorted at her rant. Yea right, beautiful to look at maybe, but the bitch was a psycho. Besides, now that he's seen her in person, it was obvious that the rumors were just that... rumors. She's pretty yes, but so is Robin and most of the woman he's met. Nothing special about her.

Luffy turned towards Hancock and coldly told her to leave his ship. "I have told you so many times before. I will not now, nor will I ever marry you." He glared at her shocked face. "I'm grateful for everything that you have done for me, but if we ever see each other again, and you disrespect my crew... I will not be accountable for their or my actions. Do I make myself Clear Hancock?" She knew he was serious, because not once did he look away, nor smile that goofy smile of his. He even got her name right, dropping that cute nickname she came to adore.

Nodding at him, she got on her ship, and as she sailed away, she yelled, "Next time I will win you your heart my love! I wont give up on us!" She laughed hysterically.

Luffy ignored her and turned towards his crew. Robin was surprised he addressed her, "I know I'm an idiot Robin. I panic and say the first thing that pops in to my head and I don't realize how my words effect the people around me." As he spoke, he couldn't help but think back on the disappointing look on Namis face.

He fucked up. He knows it now. His eyes started watering. Robins eyes soften. "I understand, but still. You made a grave mistake.. a woman's heart is a fragile thing captain-san. Right now, whether you meant to or not, you chose Hancock over Navigator-san. That's why she left, to try and get over the fact that you rejected her in front of your crew." Luffy fell on his ass in shock. His straw hat falling down. What the fuck? He didn't reject her! At least, he didn't mean to! Fuck! At that moment it started raining. Everyone looked up towards the cloudy sky and couldn't help but frown... knowing that their Navigator was in pain.

 **A/N: Be honest, some of you were disappointed there wasn't any lemon, right? Ha ha ha! Trust me, I was very tempted! BUT I promise that in my next chapter I'll make it up to you :P lol**


End file.
